Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Version
Pokémon HeartGold and Pokémon SoulSilver are Generation IV's remakes of the original Generation II games, Pokémon Gold and Silver. Nintendo released Pokémon HeartGold and Pokémon SoulSilver versions on September 12th, 2009. The games will be released in Spring of 2010 for North America and Europe. It is expected that these remakes will incorporate the many advancements that the series has undergone since Generation II, much like FireRed and LeafGreen to Red and Blue. Scans This shows that Lugia and Ho-Oh are captureable, and so are the legendary dog-like creatures Entei, Raikou and Suicune. Basic Info * The new female that has replaced Kris is named Kotone, and Gold has been renamed Hibiki. * You receive the Battle Recorder early in the game by Kotone or Hibiki depending on gender. * You have to finish Sprout Tower before entering Falkner's gym. * Falkner has a more powerful team. * Bugsy also has a more powerful team. * Though Whitney has a weaker one. * All Pokémon can follow you, they have shiny overworlds as well, and you cannot turn off the feature. To do this, you must put the pokemon you want to follow you, and then it will follow you. * All the other gyms are harder as well and you have to get all 16(including Kanto Badges) to get the train pass from Saffron City to Goldenrod! Starters * You can get the Johto Starters from Elm at the beginning of the game. * You can get the Kanto Starters from Oak after beating Red. * You can get the Hoenn Starters from Steven after beating Red. Legendary * You can get both Ho-oh and Lugia on both games. The version mascot will be level 45, while the other will be level 70. * The Dogs are all level 40, but Suicune is not a roamer unlike the other two. * Unlike the original games you can get the Birds at level 50. * You can also get Mewtwo at level 70! * You can get the Titans of Hoenn at level 50, but to get Rayquaza you need to have the other two in one game.(Must be from Heart Gold and Soul Silver, not from RSE.) Kyogre is in heart gold, Groudon in Soul Silver * You get one of the Sinnoh legendary dragons at level 1 from the Arceus Event in the Shinto Ruins. * You can get the Eon Pokémon as well they're at level 35. this is done by getting a certain item ingame. * Celebi is also an attainable pokemon from an event. * When the game come out if you go to www.darkrey.co.nr on march 1 2010 you will get a free arceus. Other Pokémon * Like in the originals you can obtain Sudowodoo at level 20. * You can also get Lapras in Union Cave at level 20 each Friday. * The infamous Red Gyarados is at level 30. (It is a water-flying type, so be careful with the electric attacks!) * You can receive a Snorlax in Kanto. It is blocking Diglet Cave! * When you have the event Pikachu Coloured Pichu , Go to the Shrine in Ilex Forest and then you Will have chance to get the Notched Eared Pichu (or for the US and Europe Spikey Eared Pichu). You get given it so you dont have to waste Pokeballs. Videos Trailer YnWmaSVWx-U Links * The official HeartGold and SoulSilver page on the Japanese Pokémon website. * YouTube video showing game screens. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Games